


L'Union Gay de l'Université de Paris | The Gay Union of the University of Paris

by expositoryRaven



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst?, F/M, I think there will be angst, It's mostly just normal shenanigans, Lets just see, M/M, Multi, Pining, They're in a Gay Union, i dunno lmao, it's great, maybe smut at the end who knows at this point not me!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expositoryRaven/pseuds/expositoryRaven
Summary: They're in a Gay Union, Enj catches feelings for Grantaire because his mind is a piece of literal garbage according to him. There's gonna be a lot more going on, stay tuned for changes in summary.





	L'Union Gay de l'Université de Paris | The Gay Union of the University of Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Les Amis Shenanigans?
> 
> Yes!
> 
> Three Years too Late!!!
> 
> There's a lot more going on than just Enjoltaire, but the focus *is* Enjoltaire so if y'all want more shit in the meantime as I randomly update this fic, just let me know on discord! my user is @gay#8039, come yell about Les Mis with me

“FUCK”

The word rang throughout the dorm halls, bouncing off walls and dashing through doorway cracks like a child right before bedtime. Several college students opened their doors to see who had forgotten to write their term paper, an occurrence that was common by this point in the quarter.

The word was uttered by no other than Courfeyrac, who was walking to his dorm with his usual crew of Combeferre, the boyfriend and personal Remind 101 that was somehow combined into one beautiful man, and Enjolras, his best friend who just happened the most motivated college student in France. Jehan and Bahorel tagged along behind them, bickering about some obscure topic only they could have come up with at that moment as they held hands. Enjolras never really understood them.

“I told you last week, Courf, did you forget to write it down again?” 

Combeferre wasn’t really surprised that Courf had forgotten the term paper yet again, but he still cared. He wouldn’t be Courf’s voice of reason if he didn’t care.

“Cut me some slack, you know how rough my week has been.” Courf whined.

Courfeyrac had ADHD. He usually took his medicine on time (assisted by Combeferre, who knew that Courf’s hyper ass would never run out of energy if he didn’t take it on time), but through a random turn of events he had lost the pill bottle. It was the middle of the month so he could get his pills again by next month, but the timing could not have been more impeccable. Finals were approaching fast. Without his pills he was a very disorganized and hyper mess, hence the problem.

“This is my way of helping you. You need to stop relying on your medicine so that you can function in situations like this.” Combeferre answered. 

“Babyyyyy, I’m stressed enough about this already can we talk about something else?” Courf hung off of Combeferre’s arm, giving him puppy eyes.

Combeferre sighed.

Enjolras was walking silently as the two couples conversed with themselves. When his friends got like this he buried himself deep in his phone. His notes app couldn’t ignore him as he came up with speech ideas for the Pride rally. Pinterest couldn’t turn away and kiss its boyfriend as he looked up sign ideas. 

You could say Enjolras despised love. Marius often did, and reprimanded him for it as Cosette sat in his lap and added on her view of things. But Enjolras has good reason: it distracted him.

Distraction was Enjolras’ bane of existence. It was something he conquered easily with his personality, but it still came to start fights every once in a while with its partner: Pining To The Point Of Considerable Annoyance.

Case in Point: Mathieu Grantaire.

Grantaire was a fellow you would not expect someone like Enjolras to fall in love with. It was his constant drunkenness, his tendency to look on the darker side of things, his inability to believe in any sort of cause whatsoever that might have deterred someone like Enjolras. 

But Enjolras was a type of person to notice certain things, and even though he couldn’t be bothered to look into the depths of his other friend’s hearts, it seemed that Grantaire was different. Despite all the bad that had happened to him, despite how Enjolras had treated him in the past, he still seemed to believe in Enjolras more than anything else he had ever encountered, especially himself. 

And Enjolras found that absolutely beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> In case y'all forgot my discord is @gay#8039 hit me up with that gay french student shit


End file.
